halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Array
Merge into The Halos? :Comments moved from Halo and Installation (Halo) Talk pages *I defenitly agree. If not then jsut delete this since it is just basically a much smaller version of the other page.--Jack-137 04:32, 19 August 2006 (UTC) *Yes I think it should --68.145.77.173 19:34, 19 August 2006 specific purpose? *343 Guilty Spark said in The Oracle (Level) that each Halo was designed for research of The Flood, but that they all had a more specific purpose. Delta Halo, which "predates Installation Alpha by several hundred years" was made "to research possible offensive and defensive measures against the Flood." -- 207.28.99.145 19:19, 13 November 2006 :*Spark was speaking of the gas mine --Dragonclaws 20:28, 13 November 2006 greek letters The halo names are realy greek letters, "alpha '", "'delta '". The other rings must be also named, "Beta halo", "gamma halo", "omega halo", and the ark. -- Edited by Andrew Aesthetic 19:46, 15 November 2006 :The greek letter designation where given by the UNSC forces and there is no guarentee what the other rings will be called. -- Esemono 00:31, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::Also, the greek origin isnt clear either. If they were named according to greek, the seven Haloes would be Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, and Eta. If they are named according to the Phonetic Alphabet (Which is more likely, since many other things go by that in Halo) then they would be named Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot and Golf. Either way, that should mean "Delta Halo" was the fourth Halo discovered. Frankie has implied that this is for a reason we don't yet know about. -ED 21:48, 20 December 2006 (UTC) ::: Well ONI Knows a lot about the Forerunner aparently (Through Excavasions mostley) maby they secretly Found 2 others? just sayin-- Forerunner 18:02 06/01/07 ::::i dont think that any of the halos will be named 'omega halo' becuz that is the last letter in the greek alphabet. it would make sense that the seven halos would be named after the first seven letters in the greek alphabet. - 'яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebel anarchist 14:17, 9 January 2007 (UTC) which would mean there is no 'installation omega' - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebelious anarchist Terminus 21:16, 9 January 2007 (UTC) range "The Shockwave has an effective radius of approximantely 25,000 light years." -- this article "Technically, this installation's pulse has a maximum effective radius of twenty-five thousand light years." -- 343 Guilty Spark This doesn't necessarily mean that all the Halos have a "maximum effective radius of twenty-five thousand light years," so I think that bit should be taken out. Guesty-Persony-Thingy 04:17, 28 December 2006 (UTC) *We haven't been given any evidence that there is any difference between the Halos in terms of power. Since not a lot is known about them and since only two are seen, the only thing that can be done is to assume they work the same. -ED 05:04, 31 December 2006 (UTC) **Take note: the Halo arrays have different sizes, why not power? However, I do believe 343GS has specifically mentioned that the combined range of the Halo Arrays is 3 galactic radii. **Yeah, but we all know, "assume makes an a** out of you an me," so I changed it to say at least one of the Halos has a range of twenty-five thousand light years. If we get more info about them, I'll be sure to update it as soon as possible. Guesty-Persony- ' 05:51, 31 December 2006 (UTC) 7 installations each with a 25,000 light year range, can cover the estimated 80-100,000 light years that the milky way's disk covers, using one halo in the center of the galaxy, and the other 6 in a equidistant hexagon roughly 45,000 light years from the center. Just a comment from a new Halo fan with advanced math knowledge. 71.70.211.134 20:17, 12 May 2007 (UTC) It'd be very hard to place a Halo at the Center of the Galaxy, considering the supermassive Black Hole currently in residence there. Also, fairly pointless, given that radiation levels toward the galactic core are such that organic molecules are broken down quickly; preventing the rise of any life beyond a one-celled level, and that would be stretching credulity in and of itself. Bungie Easter Egg? Also, if you combine the first two Halo's numbers: 01(installation number)+1(Monitor number)+7(Instillation 02's number) you get 117, also the MC's call number. -- Halokid 23:22, 6 January 2007 Possible, but it appears to roundabout to be intentional. Isidis 128 20:45, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Halo Diameter At the end of Halo 2, when the index is removed, a hologram appears showing the 7 installations. They appear to fit into eachother (cannot find a screenshot); but this wiki, as well as wikipedia, state that the halos have a diameter of 10,000km. In my opinion, this measurement probably refers to the size of installation 4. I'm not sure what the official source is that states the 10,000 km diameter of Halo, but if it's a book, this may be a canon issue. G-canon is anything that occurs in the video games, while the books would be considered C-canon; the games take precident over the books. I should mention that G and C-canon are categories for Star Wars, I just used them as an example. 'Chattur'gha 00:23, 15 January 2007 :I'm not sure what you mean when you say they "fit into eachother," but yeah, it's obvious that they're all different sizes. I guess that bit, like the bit about 25,000 light years, should be changed to say that it at least goes for Installation 04, but not necessarily the others. Yeah, for the most part, games are above books, but Bungie's official word, regardless of what it may contradict, is above all, so if they say anything about it, that's what goes, and that's what goes on the page. Until then, it should just say that it probably only goes for 04. guesty-persony- ' 05:33, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::The scene can be viewed in Halo 2 Cinematic Cutscenes, the "Final Sequence". I used the "Prt Scrn" button to make a screenshot, but I don't know how to post it on the discussion page (bitmap made in paint). Any ideas? 'Chattur'gha 01:04, 15 January 2007 :::Yeah, I know that they're kind of together or something, but my point was that I was too lazy to go and watch the cutscene, so there. :P But my poing about the diameter still stands, so I'll change that on the actual page. Anyway, I don't think you'll need to post the screenshot, but for future reference, is where you go to upload an image or audio clip, and then just use and it'll make it into an image tag. has all kinds of information on stuff like that, in case you ever need some help with editing. Also, thanks for using the colons at the beginning of your comments; I just hate when people insist on responding without any kind of threaded organiziation... =D Welcome to Halopedia, BTW. You seem pretty knowledgeable in the ways of Halo and the accuracy of this wiki, so you might consider registering before you get too good of a reputation as an IP address... I used to go by 24.251.185.125, but eventually I registered, got switched over, and claimed my 94 unregistered edits, but it's best if you just avoid all that hassle. guesty-persony- ' 07:50, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Sizes I can't believe I was so stupid to all of a sudden relize this.After keyes,in the cutscene after you defeat tarterus,pulls out the index and the monitor(343 guilty spark)shows her that hologram/beacon, look at the purple halos and you will notice that they are larger than the rest of the halos.Also,in halo 04 in halo combat evolved, look up and you will see that the other side of halo is further away. Look up in halo 2 on delta halo and you will notice that the other side of halo is shorter away. The point is that halo 04 is larger than 05 and that not all halos are the same size.Halo3 02:40, 19 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo please respond. :Brilliant! Not ''completely concrete evidence that 04 is bigger, because of the new engine and all that... but yeah, still brilliant! Maybe that should be added to the article... 'guesty-persony- '''I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 02:56, 19 January 2007 (UTC) 'I am your shield, I am your sword' Here is what i think Cortana is talking about. If the Sword is the rings, and the shield can mean as in a shield world, making a 'shield' from the rings when activated. So.. For something to be a 'shield' and a sword, then its the Arc! Let me put it easier, the arc would most likely protect the people inside, making a reference of the bible story 'noahs arc'. And It activates the rings aswell. This means that when cortana was saying 'I am your shield, I am your sword' she was meaning as in the arc. though still more questions need to be answered, like, does she mean literal that shes the arc, or is it metaphoricaly. 16:49 22/2/07 There are some rumors that the forerunners are humans. Maybe some forerunners were able to hide in the ark, and that's why they're still alive? (As humans?) --Geoffron 20:12, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Hey, in the final cutscene, in the hologram, notice the halo with the blinking red thing, I think that's Instalation 04 because it was destroyed and that thing was blinking and red. So if that was Alpha Halo, if we know how big 04 was, we could compare it to the other halos in the hologram, we would know the sizes.--prophit of war 18:21, 13 March 2007 (UTC) The thing is though, that the forerunners made a "Shield" and a "Sword". And you know that thing in the first Halo 3 trailer? Yeah, the huge thing that sent out a huge flash of light? Well it was where New Mossba was. "The only place the coveant decided to land." We know that they fight for there lords, they're relgion. Now, we in that trailer we see a bunch of Coveant heading for the huge thingy. Lets think, why would the Covey's be heading towards a huge stuture? Why it could be the ark! Also, if you think about it, the Halos are more of daggers. They have a shorter range of 250,000 lightyears was it? The ark would turn them all on, covering the whole galaxy I would think. Thus, it has a huge range. Maybe it is the sword. The shield, would be Onyx... I would think anyway. :Umm... well, we already pretty much knew that, but good job if you formulated that speculation all by yourself! 'GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 21:33, 19 April 2007 (UTC) * Dude, arK. Halo's usage it is said that the halo desroys all CALCIUM based organisms, but humans are CARBON based, so why worry????Neo3000000 11:39, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Calcium is used in human bones, as well as the bones of most animals. Without calcium, most sentient animals can not survive. -ED 18:40, 25 February 2007 (UTC) I have been confused about something, and I'm wndering if anyone here could assist me. I am a fan of the games, but i know little about the Halo universe outside of them. Now, we have seen no Grunt, Jackal, or Hunter variants of the Flood. Nor have we seen any Brute-Floods, but my guess is that they will be in Halo 3. Prophets are probly too rare to encounter for us to fight Prophet-Floods. As for the other covenant species, especially those that have been around as far back as Halo: CE? Clearly, we ain't gunna see them, cause they don't exist. Due to the Hunters' unique biology, particularly in having no central nervous system, it only make sense that they be immune to the flood. But as the the Grunts and Jackals? We can only assume they don't meet the size requirement. So here's my question: If the Halos are specifically designed to destroy the hosts of the flood, but allow other life still to thrive, could Grunts and Jackals (and perhaps Drones) actualy live through the activation of the Halo system? H Mutant 02:37, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :It is possible. As the Flood articles say, The Flood can't assimilate Grunts and Jackals because they don't have enough calcium and/or advanced nervous systems. The Halos are designed to destroy all living things "with sufficent mass and cognative capability" to sustain the flood. This includes most large animals, as well. Obviously, some animals survived the first activation, as they evolved into what we see today. Drones possibly could survive the activation (They have exoskeletons, not bones) however, Grunts and Jackals can still be infected, so they would likey not survive. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:04, 13 May 2007 (UTC) ::Here's a thought. What if mankind (and the Covenant races) had not evolved sufficiently for the Flood to take over when the Halo's were fired. Either that Earth and the planets with the Covenant species were somehow excluded from the firing radius. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:21, 28 July 2007 (UTC) I removed the bit about the Halos killing via the destruction of calcium. Not only is it unsupported, but it contradicts what we've been told so far. The Flood infect Elites just fine, suggesting that they are calcium-based. If the Halos work as stated, then the primitive Elites of 100,000 years ago would have been killed. No species can evolve calcium-based skeletal systems that quickly. The best we can say is that the Halos identify their victims based on intelligence or some trait tied directly to intelligence, such as brain size. But until more information is given, we can't know for sure. --Jordan117 21:45, 25 June 2007 (UTC) How does the blast from the rings tell what does have sufficient biomass and what doesn't? How can it tell one life form from another? It's a huge blast it doesn't know which creature to kill and what not to kill.-- Joshua 029 21:06, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *They target concentrated calcium, which is found in bones. It kills just about every complex life form. --DEMONSPAWNED 16:28, 23 August 2007 (UTC) *For that matter, how does it know what is alive and what isn't? Unless the wave is intellegent or somehow guided, it would just have to destroy EVERYTHING. Just like any other bomb, but with a blast radius of 3 galaxies, killing everything in the process. Unless, you are in a Shield World which presumably would be made of something that can withstand the blast, i.e. a bomb shelter. I also read that the Shield Worlds survive becuase they were in Slipspace... so, does that mean one would survive a Halo activation if one was in Slipspace? But where does it say that? As far as I knew, the weapon just vaporized everything of sufficient mass to be infected. Humans and Elites would be wiped out, but so would cows and sharks. I was under the impression that life would have to start over more or less from scratch. Remember, 343 Guilty Spark said the Halos fired 100,000 ''local years ago. There could be a vast difference between Earth time and Halo time. Captain J 02:54, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Idea I have a theory. The ark is in earth, if this is not proven then just sssume it for know. In GoO it is thought that no forerunners made it to the sheild world of onyx. So either their are more shield, like one for every halo, or that the ark, earth is protected. The reason that there would be on shield world for every halo is because, if a single halo can fire, then every forerunner in that vasinity would go to their shield world. plus, if the halos have been activated once, than why are there still flood. I predict that we will encounter forerunners in the ark in halo 3, and that the halos will activate, and earth will survive. The reason that earth will survive is, now bear with me, the halos can not reach it! the halos surround earth, just out of range. That way, the hero that activated the halos to kill the flood would live. and finally, what makes everyone think that the forerunners are affected by the halos, if they are smart enough to create life, halos, and huge plants with purpose, then they should create a life that wouldn't eat them, so the rings wouldn't kill them. The fact that the halos can't reach earth could also make it so some flood will live, continuing the story line, maby not in game form. Tell me what you think, and yes i already know that i am crazy.-- Darthmoran 03:08, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :You're not crazy; just at the wrong place. Go to HBO if you want more results from your rampant speculation. But I love speculating, so I'll post a long reply: There would only be one Shield World, since the Forerunner don't need one for each general area; we already know they know a h*** of a lot more than we do about Slipspace; they could get to Onyx in a matter of no-time-at-alls. Therefore, 'only one Shield World. ' No, we already know that whoever activates the Halos dies; ending cutscene, The Great Journey, 343GS: "after exhausting every other option, my creators were forced to activate the rings. They and all other sentient life in the galaxy died, as planned." Paraphrased, but I'm only a couple words off. Therefore, 'the "hero" dies. ' If the Halos couldn't reach Earth and that's how the Flood survived, that would mean that there would currently be Flood on earth, VERY unlikely, or that they went to the Halos through Slipspace, slightly more likely, but still improbable. I think that anything that's on the Halos just doesn't die, but anything off of the Halos but within the range of the Halos does die. Because of that, ''' the Flood just lived 'cause they're on the Halos. I'm pretty sure MC will find another way of defeating the Flood, or Cortana will destroy the Gravemind, who is the source of all the Flood's intelligence, thereby rendering them harmless, except possibly the instinctual desire to kill, but they won't be able to use Slipspace like they did with In Amber Clad, so they will never find Earth. Problem solved. Because of that, MC won't have to activate the Ark, since that would kill everyone and Bungie isn't QUITE that crazy... instead, he stops Truth from activating the Ark, and the Elites are left to take care of the Brutes, now leaderless and quite vulnerable. Couple of holes here and there in your idea, but still, speculation is fun, even if you don't know what you're talking about. ;D Don't listen to me, I'm obsessed with the storyline, know nearly everything there is to know that would help in speculation, read all the novels, HGN, beaten both games, only thing I haven't got is Art of Halo. =D This is Guesty, BTW. 24.251.106.233 03:41, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::Here's something to think of. If I remember correctly, in the Halo 2 manual where it explains what happened in Halo 1, Cortana says that the Flood were STATIS on the ring. That means they had entered a suspended animation (they were alive, but not needing to eat lifeforms). Perhaps this is why they could survive so long on the Halo without food. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:13, 28 July 2007 (UTC) halo=Big Bang Hey maybe the halos going off could have caused the big bang? Snorkel378 02:31, 8 April 2007 (UTC)Snorkel378 :Not likely. The Halos went off only a hundred thousand years ago. The Big Bang happened approximately 13.7 billion years ago. (100,000 vs 13,700,000,000) --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 03:31, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Yes but spark said 100 000 Local years we don't know what that is compared to our timescaleSnorkel378 14:21, 8 April 2007 (UTC)Snorkel378 :That is true. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 20:01, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::Possible, but still unlikely. The Big Bang resulted in the appearance of matter in the universe, not just a reboot for life in a world that was basically the same. For example, if the Halos had the power to completely destroy our planet, causing it to be out of necessity recreated, it would have destroyed all the Forerunner's structures, and the planets they were built on. H Mutant 02:50, 13 May 2007 (UTC) As far I'm concernedH mutant is correct.Even though scientist doen't necesarrily know the speculate that the universe's big bang was the consequence of the appearance of matter.Halo3 00:19, 17 June 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 well, since the laws of physics and mathematics didn't appear until 4 seconds after the big bang, they would be very hard to build, infact it would be very hard to be. *But I thought, according to the (what I believe to be) false "Big Bang" theory, that the "Big Bang" created the universe. The universe was already around when the Halos were made. So... Halo Firing =/= Big Bang Aerandir 01:14, 29 January 2009 (UTC) New Stuff Hey guys I eas searching the Halo 3 server and this is what I found. ------------------------------ Halo array –System Data Recorder [ 3 minutes 5 seconds] {c-match-reconfirmed}. Sphere secure to .1889 of passing fleet. Offensive tactics confirmed. Feint tactics in limited push. Sys////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////{online} Index: {check} {D-com} There is no peace left. No place where the parasite cannot reach. You were right about it all. Let us hope the final measure is not too late. [ 1 minutes 12 seconds] Confrm: Array burn radium {check} 3.0 Confrm: Array sync …1…2…3…4…5…6…7…{check} Commence…_{ } [ 60 seconds] Commence…_{check} Confrm: -00-00-00-59-0999- {c-match-line-hold} acceptable losses confirmed {D-com} It's done. By my hands. The pyrrhic solution is ignited. All I have left is the quiet of space to lull me to sleep. I will dream of you. [ 49 seconds] Authorize -00-00-00-48-0999- Array Authorized…_ Array Authorized…_ Array Authorized…_ Array Authorized…_ Array Authorized…_ Array Authorized…_ Array Authorized…_ Array Authorized…_ Array Authorized…_ Array Authorized…_ Array Authorized…_ Array Authorized…_ Array Authorized…_ Array Authorized…_ Array Authorized…_{check} [ 23 seconds] fire: -00-00-00-22-0999- Confrm: wpnt {auth} Core sequence <%> <%> [ 11 seconds] fire: -00-00-00-10-0999- {c-match-burn} effectiveness of enemy core fleet negligible {D-com} I feel no peril. [ 5 seconds] fire: -00-00-00-04-0999- {D-com} No pain. No remorse. Is that normal? [ 0 seconds] fire: -00-00-00-00-0001- Reversion Sequence…{negative} Array Authorized…_{Activate} Rings online…_{Activate} [ 7 seconds] +00+00+00+07+0001+ reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. reset………………………….. ----------------------------- Halo3 23:05, 21 June 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 I had to shorten it.There are more slash marks than what I put in the locationHalo3 23:11, 21 June 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Move? Suggest moving to "Fortress World" as that seems to be the proper term. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:56, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :It would be harder to locate and Fortress World is more of an overall description, Halo is more of a name and title, unique to this array.[[User:Lovemuffin|'Lovemuffin']]Wiki Userpage Talk Page 02:03, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Locations It is curious that the other halo rings had not yet been found, since it would really only take knowledge of the location of perhaps two halo rings to determine the rough positions of the other six. The reason being all seven halos share the same design and consequently the same effective range. The halos would logically be arranged such that the entire inhabitable galaxy. The galaxy is relatively symmetrical, and consequently the halos would be placed opposite each-other on symmetrical sides of the galaxy. Dont know about the 7th, though. Perhaps that would be near the galactic core? ElFroCampeador TALK 19:54, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :I have a feeling that the two closest rings to our part of the Galaxy are 04 and 05, and they were found. It would take years for humans, with their limited slipspace capability, to reach another ring, but I can imagine that the Covenant may give it a try. --ED 22:16, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Why? According to GoO, the forerunner weren't able to make it to the sheild world(s) and we know from Halo 3 that the Forerunners didn't stay on the Ark, I have to ask: Why in god's name would you build the WMD to end all WMD's, places where you would be safe from the ultimate WMD, and then not use these safe places? I know if I were a forerunner I would stay in these places from when they were built until I was absolutely sure we weren't going to use it (again). Why even put a remote activation thingy on the Ark if your not going to use it. So why didn't the Forerunner survive? Why didn't they use their own lifeboats? I would expect world builders to be more ineligent. :The Forerunners didnt make it to the Shield Worlds? I presume that would be speculation instead of cold hard fact, since no one knows what happened to them, really. Sides, the Shield World in Onyx is MEGA HUGEO. The Forerunners could be somewhere else in it, i.e. not where Halsey, Mendez, and the new Blue Team (including the S-IIIs) landed. Though, if that was the only portal, it'd make sense to begin building your cities there. And if you built gigantic stuff like the Micro-Dyson Sphere and the Halo Arrays and the Ark, your civilisation would probably be pretty big. Then again, I had this wild idea that the Forerunner were just one MASSIVE swarm of nanobot-like creatures. Also, there may be many (like... 7, cause Bungie would NEVA use any other number) Shield Worlds, so, just because the one on Onyx is uninhabited, doesn't mean the others are. Various Environments on the rings In thinking about the various environments for the Halos seen in the Citadel in Halo 3 I think I have an idea of what could explain the differences. Beyond being aesthetically pleasing each environment could serve a tactical purpose in the case of a Flood outbreak. For instance if every installation had the exact same layout as 04 the Flood would know where all the important locations were immediately such as the Control Room and the Library if they were in fact under the control of a Gravemind. So rather then making a single environment the Forerunners changed them to further slow a Flood outbreak across the various rings, even with prior knowledge from another ring they would have to relearn each installation. As well the varying environments could be used to experiment on the Flood learning potential weaknesses. Let me know what you think. :Cool idea, but I had another. Maybe the different enviroments are due to their locations in the galaxy or thier size or the influence of the planet they orbited, or a combination of all. the "wall" howbout in the article, mention something about what appears to be a giant wall to hold in the atmosphere. Crubs 07:08, 2 December 2008 (UTC) How did sentient life continue? I know this isn't supposed to be a forum but... If the Halo array was fired 100'000 years ago destroying all sentient life in the galaxy, then why is there still sentient life when in the time of the games. I know some people are saying that it is because the humans and the forunner somehow connected, but then how does one account for all the other sentient life (Elites, Grunts, Brutes, etc)? Even if one says that the 100'000 years figure refers to the length of Halo's year not Earth's, the numbers don't make sense: lets say that Halo has a year double the length in human years of Neptunes orbit (which would put it very very far away from the star it orbits), which would be 320 years, that would mean that the Halo's were fired 32'000'000 human years ago. However you look at it there is not enough time for new senteint life to evolve when you consider it took billions of years for senitent life to come about in the first place This is probably a really obvious and irritating question, so sorry to disturb you. Thanks. 81.151.247.65 18:14, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :aside from it taking plenty of time for live to evolve, if the Halos truly destroyed ALL life, there'd be nothing to evolve FROM. I suppose the only posibility is if a specimen was saved (Ark or Shield World) then rereleased back into the galaxy after they thought the Flood had starved to death. The specimen(s) then evolved into the creatures we know today. Also, I think it is possible if ALL life evolved from Forerunner and this is what happened: Flood fought Forerunner. Forerunner scared so Forerunner hide and Forerunner fire the Halos. Forerunne think Flood dead so Forerunner come out of Shield World. Idividual (groups of) Forerunner go to different planets and evolve/devolve from there to suit their new enviroments. (This may or may not be possible, I hadn't really thought it out fully.) One more thing, this one about Local Time. Local time may vary from Installation to Installation. This 'local time' may be the time of the system each Halo is in, based on it's orbit of a star or planet. The time may also vary due to the different sizes that the Halos have. Alternatively, the local time of all the Halos could be the same as it may refer to the ancient format which the Forerunner used. Because species such as the Humans and the covenants' multiple races were taken to the Ark, where they were kept safe. 1st Class Cadet ONI recon 111 | 18:16, 4 December 2008 (UTC) The only question that leaves is, how did all the protected races get to their homeworlds, with no knowledge or memory of the Ark, without memory or knowledge of each other and no knowledge of the sentinels etc on the Ark? Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 18:27, 4 December 2008 (UTC) We don't know yet. FishType1 21:04, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I would say it would have to be something like a massive gamma ray burst, radiation is more potent on creatures that are more complex, this would explain why less complex creatures like bugs would survive, also the effect it had on the ark could be explained by the fact that under certain circumstances gamma rays will turn instantly into electrons and the anti-matter twins, positrons, creating an uber huge explosion this is what I think All Under Heaven Greek letters are completely wrong... I don't know how, where and when were the rings named in Greek, but the names are completely wrong. *Installation 01 should be Alpha Halo, *Installation 02 should be Beta Halo, *Installation 03 should be Gamma Halo, *Installation 04 should be Delta Halo;, *Installation 05 should be Epsilon Halo, *Installation 06 should be Zeta Halo, and *Installation 07 should be Eta Halo. I'm Greek, and I know my country's alphabet. - [[User:JEA13|'Μητσάρας']] [[User talk:JEA13|'κι όποιος']] :No, they shouldn't be named as that. The UNSC gave the greek letters. Installation 04 was encountered first, and is therefore Alpha Halo. I'm not sure how that works for Delta halo, as it was found second, and should be Beta, but we have currently listed them to how the Halo games have presented them, so therefore, canon. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 21:39, 7 January 2009 (UTC) *They're supposed to be wrong, thats how they are in the Halo universe. FishType1 21:02, 7 January 2009 (UTC) **I don't think that they were supposed to be in any given order. FishType1 17:38, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, Alpha Halo is a FAN given name. It ain't official. Even if it was, no one said it was Greek. It may follow the Phonetic Alphabet. Which is very possible as military often uses it and there is at least one use of it in the Halo Games (Sierra 117). The Phonetic Alphabet has both Alpha and Delta: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, etc etc. Umm first, Phonetic Alphabet is almost as today's language, only some edits is done by the Greeks and Romans, and second, they just call it that because it sounds nice during the game testing...I guess...[[User:.::souljer::.|'Soul-Reaper']][[User talk:.::souljer::.|'Can't talk...being chased !!']]makes me High! Project: PROMETHEUS 13:36, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I don't think it really matters that much though. Maybe they had some really good reason for it, or maybe it was just random. Who knows? Why don't you just ask someone at Bungie if you want to know it that much. FishType1 20:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Death by Halo Activation. I've always wondered; when the Halos were fired, how does the life they target die? Do they just drop dead or completely disintegrate? And would that take the Flood Combat Forms with them? Cuz apparently, Flood Infection Forms aren't targeted, as "starving the Flood" is the motive of activating the array. So what; do the Combat Forms get wiped out, too, while the Infection and Pure Forms eventually just... die from starvation? What about the Gravemind? Can a Gravemind "starve"? This is all pretty confusing. It also makes the Flood Containment Facility on Installation 04 make less sense, unless the Flood were never released from it during the Forerunner-Flood war. Aerandir 01:19, 29 January 2009 (UTC)